


My Father and my Brother.

by PilarSwan



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Clarissamorgenstern, Demon, Demonblood, Gen, Jonathan - Freeform, Other, SEBASTIAN - Freeform, darkclarissa, darkclary, jonathanchristopher, jonathanmorgenstern, morgenstern - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilarSwan/pseuds/PilarSwan
Summary: You know that moment in the TMI movie that Valentine wants to pull Clary with him through the portal.What if it works and Sebastian is waiting on the other side? Waiting to see his little sister and taking her into his life full of chaos?Will Clary escape? Or will she accept her brother and her father and stay with them? Will she ever meet Jace again?** the characters belongs to Cassandra Clare and not to me **
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis & Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Clary pov.**

Valentine falls to the ground but I fall in someones arms. His fingers are cold but they feel good on my skin it even tingles a little bit. I look up and see that it is a boy. He is around 18 years I think and he looks a lot like Valentine. He has his silver hair, black eyes and the length. The boy is very tall but also muscular. He smiles at me but I walk away from him. I don't even know him, I don't know if I can trust him.  
"Clarissa, where is the cup? I know you gave me the fake one ." Valentine says. I look up at him while I see a lot of different stuff on the background. Looks like I'm in a house. I ignore him and walk to the wall to see through the window. I see nothing I recognize; it even looks like a different country...  
"Clarissa! Don't ignore me!" Valentine shouts. I turn around and put the card with The Mortal Cup in it on the table.  
"Here it is !" I shout back at him at the same tone.  
"Take it out now." Valentine says with a dangerous stern voice.  
"No." I say back with a strong voice. I see the boy next to Valentine smile.  
"Who's that?" I ask Valentine while looking straight into his black eyes.  
"Give me the cup first" Valentine says. "Then I'll tell you who he is."

"It's right here?" I say with a playful smile and point to the card on the table. He hates me right now I think, if he didn't hate me before he does now. As if I am going to give it to him.

"Clarissa..." He sighs. "You are just as stubborn as your mother." I smile. "Don't be so stupid and give me the cup!" he then shouts.

"You know I am not giving it to you!" I shout back again.

"Father, this will not work." The boy says to Valentine. I frown.

"Father?" I ask and look back at Valentine. "You are not going to tell me I have another brother, are you?!" The boy smirks but looks back at Valentine.

"Let me talk to her, I'll bring her outside and explain everything." The boy says. I cross my arms.

"Fine." Valentine hisses and the boy pulls out his hand for me to grab.

"Shall we go outside Clarissa?" He asks me. I scoff at him.

"Depends on who you are." I say and he smiles. The smile doesn't seem real, or genuine. Like he is trying too hard.

"I will explain when you come with me." He says as he nods at his reaching hand. I don't even know who this boy is, but it looks like he could be my brother. And it feels... okay? I sigh and take his hand in mine while putting the card in my pocket again. He smiles again and takes me through a hall. We go through the front door and I see we are in a street. This whole place doesn't look familiar, we are far far away from The Institute. The street was made of old bricks, I turn around to see what the building looks like where we came from but I see nothing. Not even when I focus. I frown and look back in front of me. We walk towards a bench near a canal. We sit down and I look up. No sun, only clouds. And it's also not really hot, it's actually cold. I shiver a bit and the boy looks up. "Are you cold?" he asks me. I nod and at that moment he let go of my hand and within a second his jacket was around my shoulders. He was so quick I couldn't even see it happening. I look back at my hand which was holding his and his hand is in mine again.

"How did you do that so fast?" I ask him while I look up at his face with a confused frown. He looks like a model from the mundane world. He has high cheekbones, a sharp jawline and mysterious eyes. They are pitch black, even darker than Valentine's with a silver ring around his iris.

"I'll explain." He tells me with a smile. Still not a genuine smile.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"Amsterdam." He replies.

"Who are you?" I ask again, let's get straight to the point.

"What did Valentine tell you in The Institute?" He asks me this time while softly stroking my fingers. It was kind of strange, I didn't even know him...

"Well..." I start. "I just found out that Jace is my brother and that I am a Shadowhunter and that Valentine is my father and..."

"Wow, wow, wow," He interrupts me. "Calm down redhead, you talk fast" I smile. "First, who is Jace?"

"Jace thought he was a Wayland, but he is raised by Valentine and my brother." I tell him. He frowns and looks down at our hands together.

"What does he look like?" He asks me.

"Golden blonde hair, golden eyes..." I start.

"Oh, that is not your brother Clarissa." He says and looks up at me. "That's Angel Boy."

"Angel Boy?" I ask with a frown. "What is that supposed to mean?" The boy strokes his fingers through his hair to get them out of his face. His hair isn't as long as Jace' but is almost went in his eyes. "And why did Valentine tell us that we were siblings?"

"I don't know, but he really isn't." He explains. "He did get raised by Valentine, but he is actually a Herondale." I look at the ground and frown. "I am your real brother" He tells me after a while. I look up at him. No way, we look nothing a like?! He looks like a freaking model...

"Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern?" I ask him and he nods.

"I am your real brother; I am the one with the demon blood." He tells me. I frown even more at him.

"Demon blood?" I ask confused and he smirks at me.

"You didn't know that?" He asks me and I shake my head. "Valentine injected us with different kind of blood." He starts.

"Wow, wow, wow, hold up." I interrupt him. "He injected us with different blood?" I ask and he nods at me.

"He injected me with demon blood, while Jace and you have more angel blood then a normal Shadowhunter." He explains. "So, you have angel blood, and so does Jace. I get mad, why?! How does he even dare?! That is just experimenting on your children!

"I swear I am going to kill him when we get back." I growl out. "And that is supposed to be a father?!"

"Relax..." Jonathan says while stroking my hand even more. "He wanted us the be the greatest and most powerful Shadowhunters in the world." I scoff again and look away. Unbelievable...

"Is that why mom left?" I ask him.

"Father told me she left because of our father's connections with demons," Jonathan tells me. "She also left because she hates me, and because she could never love me."

"She never hated you," I shoot back at him while looking up again. "At home she had this box with your initials on it and a lock of hair." I tell him. He chuckles softly which send shivers down my spine.

"She hates me, Clarissa." He tells me again. "She will always hate me." That couldn't be true, mom never really hated people. She is always so kind and welcoming towards people. "Do you still have any questions?"

"Yes, why did Valentine raise Jace then?" I ask.

"Jace' father had died in a raid." Jonathan starts. "His mother was pregnant with him but committed suicide by slitting her wrists open and the bled to death. Father heard about it and with Hodge's help he managed to cut Jace from the womb. Jace had survived that because Valentine also gave his mother angel blood which she didn't know of." I nod and think about it for a second. "Anything else?" Jonathan asks me and I shake my head. "Shall we get back then?" I nod and we stand up. We get inside. "Shall I bring you to your room?" I nod again and he leads me towards my room apparently. He opens a door and tells me to step inside. I let go of his hand and look around the room. There is a big bed at the left with a nightstand next to it. I also got a desk before the window with art supplies on it. I walk towards the desk to find out what it all is. I see brushes, different kinds of paint, pencils, ink, papers, sketchbooks and a lot more. I frown and look up at Jonathan.

"How did you know I liked drawing?" I ask him.

"Father guessed it," Jonathan shrugs. "Jocelyn liked painting and drawing as well." I nod and sit down on the chair.

"Thank you for explaining everything." I tell him. "I really appreciate it." He nods at me with a smile, still not genuine. "What's up with that smile?" I just ask.

"What do you mean?" He asks me with a tilted head.

"Your smile," I start. "It doesn't... seem genuine." He smirks at me.

"I can't actually show real emotions." He explains. "Only when I really really feel it, because of the demon blood." I nod and smile.

"Do you ever laugh?" I ask with a smile.

"No." He says with a shrug. "I don't know how it really sounds like." I chuckle and turn around to look outside again. Still nothing I recognize, I sigh. "Clarissa?" he asks me.

"Hmm?" I answer.

"I have known about you since I was little," Jonathan starts. "So, I have waited a long time to meet you in person." I nod, still not looking at him. "Do you promise not to escape? Or even try to escape?" I frown and turn around to look at him.

"Why?" I ask.

"Valentine always said I had to protect you, at all cost." Jonathan tells me. "I can't do that when you try to escape or when you are not here." I smile.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot promise you that." I tell him softly. "I don't belong here, I want to go back to The Institute, and be with my mom." Something in his face changed, but I can't tell what it was that changed.

"Goodnight." He tells me and leaves the room after closing the door. I frown and turn around again. Okay... 

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

***EDITED***

_Hey guys,_

_So, I started writing this fanfic in 2015 and now in 2020 I am editing my whole fanfic! I am also adding more detail and making longer chapters so I would recommend reading it all over :) Please vote and comment! :D_


	2. Chapter 2.

**The next morning.**

**Jace pov.**

I couldn't sleep last night, my mind has been crazy. I have so many questions. And I am worried about Clary. Is she okay? Is she in pain? Does Valentine take care of her? Is he hurting her? Ugh, so many questions...

"We really need to find her." I say while I take a bite of my sandwich. We don't even know where she is, is she close? Is she far away? Maybe she is in another country? Or even another continent?

"Jace, for the fifth time." Isabelle starts. "First Alec needs to heal." Izzy is walking behind me towards the infirmary where Alec was. Alec is being healed by Magnus Bane.

"Izzy, she is my sister!" I tell her a little bit irritated.

"And Alex is your Parabatai, Jace!" Isabelle snaps back.

"I know but Valenti..." I start but Izzy interrupts me. We are standing still now.

"You love her, don't you?" Isabelle asks. "It is true, isn't it?"

"We only kissed; we felt a connection." I admit. I think back at that moment, in the green house. All the beautiful flowers around us, it was so romantic. At that moment we didn't know we were related at all. We look nothing a like either. Turns out we are siblings...

"But do you love her?" Izzy asks again. I sigh and frown out of frustration.

"I don't know Izzy," I sigh. "She's my sister." I do have a feeling towards her. I need to protect her, take care of her. Make sure she is fine. But is that a romantic feeling or a family matter?

"Jace, come on..." She sighs back.

"Well, I really don't know!" I say. "But what I do know is that she is with Valentine and the angel might know what he is doing to her!"

"We need Alec to heal, and then we are going to save Clary." Isabelle says. "Together, as a team." I nod and we walk further. We walk towards Alec and Magnus and I see Alec's cheeks are flushed.

"Morning." I say to him and to Magnus. Magnus nods back.

"Good morning." Alec says and blushes even more. I frown.

"What is going on?" Izzy asks her brother.

"Nothing?" Alec lies to his sister. But Isabelle is smarter than that and frowns at her brother. "Nothing!" Alec says again and I see Magnus smiling a bit.

"We kissed." Magnus says and looks up at us.

"Wait, what?" I ask in shock.

"Yeah we did..." Alec smiles softly and looks up at me and Izzy. "I think I'm gay."

**Clary pov.**

When I woke up, I stayed in my room. I have no clue how late it was when Jonathan came in to give me my breakfast. He is sitting in front of me on my bed. The bed is comfortable, I would've slept fine if I was in another situation. But I had a long night, I had to think about Jace, and Simon, and Alec, and Izzy. I miss them. Would they come to save me? I look up at Jonathan and see he is still staring at the card in his hands. He is twisting the cars around and studying it. His dark eyes are slowly scanning the card.

"So, only you and Jocelyn can get the cup from the card?" Jonathan asks me.

"I guess so." I answer. He looks up at me.

"Can I see it?" He asks. "Can you show me?"

"If you promise not to run away with it?" I ask him with a smile. He smiles back and nods.

"I swear on the angel." He tells me. I nod at him and pull The Mortal Cup from the card. He stares at is. "That's it?" He asks. I laugh and nod, then I put it back in the card. I give him the card again and he looks at it again. "What if I destroy the card?" He asks.

"Then The Mortal Cup will also be destroyed." I answer him. Jonathan sniffs.

"You are driving our father insane." He tells me and puts the card down. "He really wants and needs the card."

"He is not going to get it." I tell him while leaning back.

"But why?" Jonathan asks. "He has good plans, also for us." He tells me. I chuckle at Jonathan and raise an eyebrow at him.

"He hates me, Jonathan." I say.

"He only hates you because you are too stubborn, and you are not obeying him." Jonathan explains. "If you listen to him then he will forgive you."

"But will he send me back to The Institute?" I ask.

"No, of course not." Jonathan shakes his head. "You have to stay here with us."

"Then I won't do what he wants me to do." I shrug.

"If you keep disobeying him then he will be ready to take actions." Jonathan tells me. "And I won't stop him." I look up with a frown. Jonathan looks serious.

"But you are going to protect me at all costs, right?" I ask him. "You said that yesterday." Jonathan smiles.

"But the things he will do is to protect you, to improve yourself." He explains.

"Like what?" I ask.

"Like drinking demon blood." Jonathan smirks. Drinking demon blood? How is that helping me? That is not helping me or protecting me at all?!

"Hell no, that it not to help or protect me Jonathan." I tell him. "I won't let that happen."

"Then you only have one choice and that is giving our dearest father The Mortal Cup." Jonathan says.

"Also not going to happen." I say to him.

"Well," Jonathan shrugs. "I won't stop him you know; I will enjoy it even" He admits. I stand up and look at him in disgust. He has been so nice to me, and suddenly he shows this side of his... 

"I thought you were nice Jonathan." I tell him in shock.

"I am, little sister." Jonathan smiles. "It will be better for you, and if you don't do the things I want you to do..." he says while leaning over towards me. "Then I will not be so nice anymore..." He smiles while stroking my cheek. It sends shivers down my spine. "Don't let that happen." He smiles.

"If I give the cup, Valentine will start a war against The Clave." I whisper.

"The Clave is selfish Clarissa, that is why our father wants to start a war." Jonathan whispers back. "You're really beautiful, Clarissa..." I feel the blood rushing towards my cheek. Why am I blushing? His fingers stroke my cheek slowly and went towards my lips. I move my face to the side and close my eyes tight.

"Jonathan, stop." I tell him.

"Why?" Jonathan asks me. "I know it feels good." But he does pull away. I open my eyes slowly again and look up at him. He suddenly stands at the door. He smiles at me and closes the door behind him. I frown and sit down. What is the matter with him? I cannot read him at all... Is it because of his demon blood? Or is that just the way he is?

**In the evening.**

I stayed in my room after Jonathan left. I did not eat anything after that, but I don't care. I don't want to eat anything that Valentine makes me. I also did not see him today. Maybe he's busy? I don't know... And then Jonathan, my brother. I thought he was so nice, but he became so cruel. I trusted him! I showed him the cup, told him about Jace... But he could've just grabbed the cup from my hands if he really wanted to, so why didn't he do that? And the way he touched me? Did I like it? I don't know what I thought about that... It was weird. He's my brother, I could never start anything with him... And he has demon blood, so that is why he used me yesterday, to earn my trust. He can play with emotions; he could tell me how much he cares about me but the next day he'll kill me like it was nothing. He's a dangerous person... Then I hear his footsteps in the hall walking towards my door, he knocks on it.

"Come in." I say and he walks in with a plate of sandwiches and a glass of orange juice.

"I just realized you haven't eaten since breakfast." He explains and I nod. He put the plate in front of me on the bed and the glass next to me on the nightstand. It looks delicious...

"Who made these?" I ask him while he sits down next to me. I stare at the plate, I am kind of hungry... But if Valentine made these then I am going to pass.

"I did." Jonathan says. I slowly nod and grab a sandwich. I take a small bite and... Oh... it is delicious. I look up at Jonathan.

"What is it?" I ask him in excitement.

"Tomato, pesto, cheese, lettuce, onion, ham and cheese." He tells me. I sniff and take another bite.

"Where is Valentine?" I ask before taking another bite.

"Clarissa you always ask so much." He says while sounding annoyed. "He is outside."

"But why?" I ask.

"Well I don't know." He sighs at me and leans back against the wall. He puts his feet up on my bed.

"Can I go outside too?" I ask.

"Father made rules for you, he hasn't forgotten that you could run away while you are outside." He explains. "And no. I don't know the rules, so you are staying inside for now." I sigh at him and take a sip of my juice. "Why do you need him?" He asks. "Are you ready to give him the cup?" I just shrug at him, not wanting to answer the question and I take another bite. "Well, I guess Father would like to know when you are going to give him the cup when he get's home." Jonathan whispers in my ear and stands up. He walks towards the door but before leaving he looks at me again. "Choose wisely, little sister." He tells me and then he leaves.


	3. Chapter 3.

**Clary pov.**

After Jonathan left he did not come back, Valentine also did not show himself today. So, I started drawing after that. I was drawing the institute from the outside. After that I went to bed and fell asleep. I dreamed about Simon and me, before we went to The Pandemonium Club. Laughing together in the book shop while looking at different kinds of manga. Just having fun together, laughing, reading... And I thought I would wake up in the bed, but no... It was cold here; my bare feet are touching a cold ground. I feel a bit dazed. I open my eyes slowly and I have to blink a few times to see something. I see one bright light shining on me. I blink some more and feel my head falling to the left. Wow, what is going on? I open my eyes again and see my arms, they are strapped to a chair where I am sitting in. I try to move my legs, but they are also strapped to the chair.

"Look who's awake." I hear a voice say. I look up, searching for the person who is talking to me. I see a figure sitting in front of me. I squint my eyes to focus but it takes a while to see who it is. "Mother's angel." The person smiles and now I recognize him. It's Jonathan.

"Jonathan..." I get out and close my eyes for a second. I feel so lightheaded... What happened? Jonathan smirks at me and I see his hand moving. He has a syringe in his hand and a small bottle with some black stuff in it. Before I can register what it is I hear another voice.

"Good morning, Clarissa." The voice says. I look up again and see another figure standing behind Jonathan. I squint my eyes again and see it is Valentine. I see Jonathan scooping over to me on his chair and he cleans the inside of my elbow.

"What.." I start but nothing more comes.

"It will all be over soon, Clarissa." Jonathan soothes me with an evil smirk. Which immediately makes me think otherwise.

"What..." I start again. "Are you going to do?" I ask. My head now falls to the right. I feel so light that I cannot even keep my head up. Jonathan keeps the syringe up, with the black stuff inside it.

"Do you know what this is, little sister?" Jonathan asks me. I slowly shake my head. "This is demon blood." I shake my head again.

"W-why?" I ask.

"You know exactly why." Jonathan smirks at me. "To make you less stubborn, to make you listen to us."

"No.." I squeak out and shake my head slowly. I need to escape... "I'll... I'll give you the cup.." I say and look up at Valentine. He laughs at me.

"It's too late Clarissa." Valentine tells me.

"Don't worry little sister, you will enjoy it." Jonathan smiles at me and then he puts the syringe in my veins. I cry out in pain. This hurts so much!!!

Jonathan pov.

I pull the syringe out and Clarissa is crying out of pain. I smile and lean back after putting a Band-Aid on her arm. The angel blood is fighting the demon blood in her body. But you can already see that the demon blood is winning. I grin at this sight and cross my arms.

"You did well Jonathan." Father tells me and put his hand on my shoulder. I nod.

"Thank you father." I say. "I will keep an eye on her."

"Good." Father nods and leaves the room. Clarissa is now breathing heavily with her face down. Still in pain. When she is unconscious I will bring her to her bed. Let her sleep and rest. She must be tired after this, and her body needs to adjust to her new demon blood. Father said that there will be an opportunity that her appearance would've changed. I'm curious what would be changing. Her hair maybe? I hope her curls will not go... I like her curls. Her hard breathing suddenly stops. I look up at her.

"Clarissa?" I ask. No reaction. I slowly get closer with my hand and raise her chin. Her eyes are closed, and it looks like she is passed out. I smile a little bit and release her from the chair. Her feet and her arms. Then I pick her up bridal style and walk up the stairs with her. When I take a step inside the hall I see father. He smiles at the sight of a silent and sleeping Clarissa while I walk further towards her room. I lay her down under her blankets and stroke her hair out of her face. I caress her cheek for a few seconds while whispering: "See you soon Clarissa." Then I leave and lock her room with the key that was in my pocket. I then turn around and head to the living room where father was. I sit down on the couch and look up at father.

"She's probably going to wake up tomorrow," Father starts. "tomorrow there will be a warlock coming by to check on her."

"Why?" I ask. She'll be fine, it's just demon blood?

"Because she also has angel blood in her veins." Father explains. "I have never experienced with angel and demon blood together."

"So maybe we have to give her more?" I advise but father shakes his head.

"We do not want her to get too many demon blood, Jonathan." Father explains. "We will see tomorrow if she needs more." I nod at him and grab my book from the coffee table while father gets his notebook. "I am making a list." He announces.

"A list of what?" I ask my father.

"Since Jocelyn raised her as a stupid mundane she needs to catch up about a lot of things." Father says while looking up at me. "When she is able to we will train with her everyday..."

"Here?" I ask while looking around the small room.

"Of course not," Father sniffs. "We will go to Idris, to our home." I nod. "What I was saying while you interrupted me," I roll my eyes when he looks away again. "Clarissa also needs to learn a lot, so we will study with her a lot." I nod again.

"Of course, father." I nod and look back at my book. She will have to learn a lot then... I hope she knows the Shadow world basics, that would make things easier. After full thirty of silence father stands up. I slowly look up at him and he looks back at me.

"I'm going out." Father announces and I just nod and look back at my book until he is out of the door. I smirk and stand up. I walk towards my room and get into a black gear. I grab a few weapons and put them in my weapons belt. I look into my mirror and make my hair a bit messier and wilder. As if I have been into a fight, which means I also need some wounds now do I? I grab my dagger and make a cut on my cheek, on my arm and on my leg. Of course, through the clothing. I look back at the mirror while smearing some blood on my hands. I walk off towards the front door and step outside while thinking about the New York institute. Where Clarissa had spent her few days knowing she was a Shadowhunters. Where her friends were. This Jace guy she talked about, the angel boy. I do not have to glamour myself; they do not even know me. Since they would be still thinking the Angel Boy is her brother. I look up and see the New York institute. It looks like an old gothic cathedral, with a set of double doors. I immediately walk towards the doors and lay my hand on it. The doors open and I immediately walk inside. I look up and see a girl in front of me. She straightens herself and turns fully towards me.

"Hey." She says and walks towards me. She reaches out her hand. "I'm Isabelle Lightwood." I shake her hand and smile.

"My name is Sebastian, Verlac." I nod at her and she returns my smile. She scans me up and down and notices my wounds and the blood.

"I see you are hurt; shall I bring you to our infirmary?" Isabelle asks me.

"Please." I smile and she giggles at me. She motions to me to follow her, so I do. We walk through the grand halls of the institute. I have never been in a institute before, I do know what they looks like and where they are located but I have never visited one. Then we take a right and end up in a huge room with an arched wooden ceiling full of murals. I look down and see a lot of beds ready for the wounded to lay down. Isabelle stops and waves to a bed.

"Make a choice." She smiles at me and I smile back.

"Well, I'd have to think about it." I joke. "There is so much variety." Isabelle chuckles and I sit down on the first bed I see.

"Have you drawn a Iratze yet?" she asks me while getting her stele. I am ready to answer but I am being interrupted.

"Izzy?!" Someone yells. Isabelle looks up and a guy is standing in the door opening. "I may have found a way to... oh.." He stops himself when he sees me. This boy has the golden locks and golden eyes Clarissa told me about. How in the world could HE be her brother? I know me and Clarissa also don't look alike but him and Clarissa? He looks up at Isabelle again and then back at me with a frown. "My apologies." He says to me with an awkward smile.

"Jace, this is Sebastian." Isabelle introduces us. "Sebastian this is Jace." Jace walks off towards me and reaches out his hand to. I can see suspicion in his eyes, but I do take his hand.

"Sebastian Verlac." I nod at him. "You were Jace?" I ask and he nods.

"The one and only." He says with a proud smile. This boy is full of himself. But he did not mention his last name. Hmm... "You alright?" he asks me while nodding at the blood.

"Yeah, yeah." I nod. "I have drawn an Iratze already, but I am still feeling not very well at the moment, and I was nearby so better be safe." I shrug with a smile.

"Well, that's what institutes are for." Isabelle smiles at me. "Shall I draw another Iratze?" She asks.

"If you will." I answer again with a smile. She nods and draws an Iratze on my left arm with her stele.

"Where are you from?" Jace asks me. I look back at him.

"Paris." I smile and nod. Jace raises his eyebrow.

"Oh, tu es loin de chez toi." He comments while crossing his arms.

_'Oh, you're far from home.'_

"Vacances de demon." I chuckle and shrug.

_'Demon holiday.'_

"Hmm, funny." Jace says. He tested my language, to see if I would be able to speak French as a true Frenchman. Unfortunately for him I do.

"What did you want to tell me?" Isabelle asks Jace. Jace looks up at her, considering telling her with my presence.

"Well, I may have found a way to try and track down Clary." Jace says. Clary? Is that her nickname or something? How childish... I hide the disgust on my face. Isabelle sighs. "I'm serious, Izzy."

"I know, but we have already tried everything Jace." Isabelle explains. "Even Magnus, the High Warlock of Brooklyn could not find her."

"I know Izzy but..." Jace starts but Isabelle stops him.

"Not now Jace, let's help Sebastian right now." Isabelle says and looks at me again. "How are you right now?"

"I'm fine thank you Isabelle," I start with a nod. "I think I will be able to leave by the afternoon."


	4. Chapter 4.

Jonathan pov.

After Angel Boy left, Isabelle and I had a good conversation about weapons and which ones are the best and the worst to work with. She’s a smart girl. She is also feisty, and I like that about her. But I am getting tired of smiling and laughing so much so I better get out of here soon.  
“What time is it?” I ask the Lightwood girl. She looks at her watch and looks up at me again.  
“It’s now two pm, do you need to leave?” She asks me. I see a bit of disappointment in her eyes.  
“I am afraid I’ll have to.” I tell her and stand up.  
“Are you feeling well then?” Isabelle asks me while helping me get up.  
“Never felt better.” I smile at her. “Thank you so much for your heartfelt hospitality.”  
“You are more then welcome, Sebastian.” She smiles again and we walk towards the front door. “It was nice to talk to you, good health to you”  
“Until our paths cross again.” I smile with a nod and leave the institute. Well, that was interesting. I walk off into the apartment again and see I am left alone with a passed-out Clarissa. Or as they call her there: ‘Clary’. I sit down after I grabbed a glass of water. She was also so full of this Jace person, I do not understand… What is so special about him? What does he have that is so special to her? To my little sister. When she spoke about the Angel Boy it looked as if she has fallen in love with the boy. But why? Why fall in love with that person? While I would do anything for her? While I would die for her… I don’t think he would do that for her.

Jace pov.

Izzy joins me and Alec on the couch with lunch. I look up at her when she sits down.  
“That guy was weird.” I admit.  
“He was a funny person.” Izzy says to me. “Too bad he’s from Paris.”  
“What do you even mean, too bad?” Alec asks his sister and she smiles.  
“I can’t handle long distance relationships.” Izzy smiles with a wink at her older brother who rolls his eyes.  
“Whatever.” I sigh and then Magnus comes in.  
“Well, I tried again.” He tells us but gives me back her drawing notebook. “Still nothing.” I sigh and lay her notebook on my lap.  
“What else can we do?” I ask.  
“Nothing.” Magnus answers while sitting down on the armrest of the couch next to Alec. Magnus strokes Alec’s hair behind his ear. “Wait, for clues.”  
“Wait?” I growl out. “No way…”  
“Look she is smart enough to do something herself as well.” Magnus explains. “She will find a way to leave something for us, or to contact us.” I sigh and lean back. Whatever…

The next morning.

Clary pov.

I wake up in my bed, I sit up and open my eyes quickly while taking a sharp breath. I look around and see no one around. I frown when I felt a sharp stinging pain in my arm. I look down and see that my elbow is bandaged up. I look up again when I hear footsteps. The door opens and I see Jonathan. I keep looking at him with an angry glare. He betrayed me, I trusted him and he betrayed me.  
“Hello, little sister.” Jonathan says to me with a smirk. I raise an eyebrow. “How are you feeling?” he asks, I do not reply. He sits down on the chair at my desk and I follow all his movements. He leans forward and looks at me. He scans me too. As if I am going to do something… I might? “Not talking?” Jonathan asks. “What? Did the demon blood burn your tongue or something?” he tries to joke. I do not smile, and he sighs. “Anyway, you look good.” He compliments me. “With your new hair.” He continues. What? I stand up and face myself in the mirror. What… My red curls have become silver. Just like Jonathan’s hair, and like Valentine’s hair. My eyes have changed too. Well, not eyes… Eye. One eye is still green, the other one became black. Black, with a silver ring around my iris. Like Jonathan… I growl and turn around towards him.  
“What did you do?” I hiss at him while pointing at my face. He raises an eyebrow.  
“The demon blood did it.” Jonathan explains.  
“Still, you did it.” I growl. “You gave me demon blood.” I continue while walking off to him. “How do you even dare?” he smirks and looks up at me. He stands up and holds my chin between his two fingers.  
“Do you not feel good?” He whispers. “Do you not feel powerful?” The door opens again and we both turn around to look up. It’s Valentine, he looks at me up and down and smiles.  
“Now that looks better, doesn’t it Clarissa?” Valentine asks me with a proud smile. I raise an eyebrow at him and make fists out of my hand.  
“No, absolutely not.” I growl out. “I look ridiculous, all because of that stupid demon blood you two wanted me to have.” I say with gritted teeth, I feel my anger rising. “You just wanted me to obey you, while you could do that on other ways.”  
“No, I could not Clarissa.” Valentine states. “You would have never given me the cup without the demon blood.”  
“You think I would give it with this blood in my system?” I scoff. “Hell no.”  
“What do you want then?” Jonathan asks while taking a step closer with his hand behind his back.  
“Why would I give him the cup when I know he hates me.” I tell Jonathan. “Your dearest father hates me, and still he wants me to give him the cup.” I chuckle and look back at Valentine. “You are insane if you thought I would give it without any good reason.”  
“Why do you even think I hate you?” Valentine snarls. “I don’t even know you.”  
“Exactly!” I yell. “You do not even know me, but you already judged me by my looks.” I say. “By my childhood, how I was raised.” Valentine thinks for a second and I look back at Jonathan. “And if you dare to hurt me one more freaking time I will make sure The Mortal Cup will be destroyed the moment you put a finger on me.” I growl at him. He smirks and nods.  
“I know.” Jonathan nods. “But first, father?” He asks and looks up at Valentine. “Shall we do the check-up?” Jonathan asks.  
“Ah, yes.” Valentine says with a nod. “Clarissa, we need to do a health checkup.”  
“Hell no.” I chuckle. “As if you would trust you two to touch me again.”  
“We know that.” Jonathan tells me. “That’s why we called a warlock up to do it.”  
“Warlock?” I ask with hope in my voice. “Magnus?” I ask again.  
“No, not Magnus Bane.” Valentine answers. “Another warlock.” I growl.  
“Why even bother with a health checkup?” I growl and sit down.  
“Mariana will be sent to your room.” Valentine sighs and walks out through the door. I look up at Jonathan who leans against the wall with his arms crossed.  
“What the hell are you waiting for?” I snarl at him and he looks up at me. His dark eyes looking dangerous.  
“The warlock.” Jonathan answers. I roll my eyes and the door opens. A woman enters with Valentine behind her. The woman had long blonde hair in two braids, she looks up at me with her blue eyes. She scans me and smiles.  
“Hello.” She smiles and I nod at her. “I’m Loes, Loes van Wijk” Loes? Never heard of that name before. She has an accent, but I do not recognize it…  
“This is Clarissa.” Valentine says to Loes. “You know what to do.” Loes nods.  
“Can I check your health, Clarissa?” She asks me politely.  
“You have to other choice, warlock.” Jonathan hisses at her. Loes looks up at him.  
“Of course.” I answer and Loes looks back at me again and smiles. She walks over and sits down next to me.  
“How do you feel?” Loes asks me.  
“I am fine.” I tell her. Purple sparks of magic emerge from her fingers and she looks at me for approval. I nod and her magic scans my whole body. She closes her eyes and frowns. Then she looks up at Valentine.  
“How much did you give her?” Loes asks him.  
“Just enough.” Valentine says. “What is wrong?” Loes shakes her head.  
“Did you only inject her with demon blood?” she asks.  
“She also owns more angel blood then a normal Shadowhunter.” Valentine shares. Loes frowns even more and looks back at me.  
“Lieverd.” She starts softly. “Can you flick your fingers for me?” Loes asks. I frown. What the hell is lieverd? Anyway… I flick my fingers, and nothing happens. “Can you concentrate on your fingers, focus on them.”  
“Is she fine or not?” Jonathan growls. I look up at him and growl back.  
“Shut up, can’t you see she is busy?” I growl and he growls back again.  
“Enough!” Valentine shouts. “Be patient Jonathan.”  
“Yes, Jonathan.” I smile at my brother and he looks at me as if he could kill me. I look back at Loes and look at my fingers. I concentrate on them and flick them again. And this time something did happen…

Magnus pov.

I dropped the letter on my table with a frown on my face and then looked at Alec. Alec looks up from his book.  
“What’s wrong?” Alec asks me.  
“This letter…” I start. “It’s from a warlock who lives in The Netherlands.” Alec frowns even more.  
“Okay?” He asks.  
“Loes, she is an old friend of mine.” I start again. “She is asking me if I know anything about Valentine and his son.”  
“Jace?” Alec says and stands up.  
“Yes.” I nod and lean against the table. “Which probably means she has more information.” Alec nods.  
“Write her back, tell her to meet us.” Alec says. “At the institute tonight.” I nod at him and start writing. Alec walks over and reads along while resting his head on my shoulder. He is getting more and more open towards me. It took a few days… but it is worth it.

Jonathan pov.

Clarissa flicks her fingers and green magic sparks jump out of her fingers. She gasps and looks up in shock at the warlock. The sparks disappear and Loes looks up at Valentine. Clarissa looks up at me, question marks all over her face. But then I see anger in her eyes.  
“You changed me into a warlock?!” she screamed at me. Changing her hands into fists. “You did! Didn’t you?!” How does she even dare to scream at me? She is about to make me really angry…  
“You are no warlock, lieverd.” Loes tells Clarissa. Clarissa looks back at Loes. “You just have the magic of a warlock, you are… special.”  
“She has magic?” Father asks she warlock who nods and looks up at him.  
“If you had put more demon blood in her system she would have stronger but also demonic magic.” Loes explains. “It was just enough for this meisje.” I look up at father who looks back at me too. It might be a good idea to just give her a little bit more then… I nod at father and he nods back at me. “I can teach her, how to control it, do spells, everything.” Loes suggests but father shakes his head.  
“No.” he says with a stern tone. “Put her to sleep.”  
“Uh, excuse me?” Clarissa frowns. Loes frowns too.  
“Do it.” Father demands and Loes does as she has been demanded. Clarissa wanted to protest (of course) but she fell quietly asleep. “I would like you to erase the memories she’s had since she woke up.” Father tells her. Loes frowns and stands up.  
“But why?” Loes asks father with confusion in her voice. “It is not a good idea if you give her more demon blood, she will become dangerous.”  
“That is the point.” I comment and Loes looks back at me. “Now do it, warlock.” I hiss.  
“Fine, but do not reach out to me again for anything.” Loes sighs. “Stomme Schaduwjagers…” I do not know Dutch, but I do know German and it is almost alike… Loes turns towards my little sister and send her sparks into Clarissa’s forehead, who is quietly sleeping. I smirk and nod. I look up at father and he smiles.  
“Thank you, Loes.” Father says. “You may leave now.” Loes leaves the room with a disapproving look on her face. I look back at Clarissa and walk over. I put the blanket around her and look up at father. “I’ll gather the syringe.” I nod and father walks off.


	5. Chapter 5.

Jonathan pov.

Clarissa is still asleep after 30 minutes we injected the extra demon blood. Not too much, but a little extra. The demonic magic sounds perfect for in a fight, or our upcoming war. I am waiting in her room to wake her up. Father told me to never tell my little sister about her owning magic. He said we will teach her when we needed the magic. I agreed, if we told her right away. She will try to learn it and control it, and we would be in danger. I look up at Clarissa when I saw her move. But then I did not see her anymore in the bed. I stand up with my dagger in hand, looking around. But then I feel an arm around my neck. Holding me in place. It was a good idea of her to do this, but her technique is just… not really great. Silver long curls linger before my face. I smirk and look up. I only see my little sister’s eyes, one black and one green.  
“And what do you think you are doing, little sister?” I ask her with a playful smile on my face. I prefer this time she woke up then the other one. This is much more interesting.  
“What did you think you were doing injecting that blood in my system?” Clarissa growls back. “I trusted you, and you betrayed me.” I chuckle at her.  
“Do you not feel amazing?” I ask her. “Powerful, strong, fast, even I did not even see you coming.” I compliment her while taking her arm and pulling it away from my neck. She did become strong, but without training she has nothing on me. Clarissa growls at me when I came free from her arm and now I see she is standing on her own desk. Otherwise she could never be able to reach me. I take a step back and look good at her. She looks at me like I am prey and she is ready to get me. I smirk up at her. “Look around you, you see things better, you hear things better, I only see positivity.”  
“Positivity?” She asks with an angry tone. “What about my feelings? What about my way of thinking? All gone!”  
“Not all, otherwise you would never have attacked me or talked at me like this.” I explain calmly and sit down on her bed. She squints her eyes which means she is thinking, I do the same thing. “You will only improve the old version of yourself, little sister.” Her body relaxes some more while thinking. Which is a good thing for me. “Look at yourself, you are beautiful.” I tell her. She really is beautiful, and she is mine.  
“What the hell do you mean?” She growls out again, her upper lip raising a little bit.  
“Look at your hair.” I tell her. She focusses her sight on the curl before her face and she seems confused. She jumps off the desk and heads off towards the mirror with her new speed. While she stares at herself and I walk up to stand behind her. “Do you see how beautiful you are, little sister.” I tell her softly and cup my hand around her cheek. Clarissa looks at me through the mirror, her lips parted and big eyed. “You improved, and now we are going to make sure you improve even more.”  
“How so?” Clarissa asks. She is calm again.  
“Training, learning, studying.” I tell her. “Father will help you..”  
“No.” she says harshly and turns towards me. Both standing very close to each other. Feeling each other’s breath on our skin. I look into her beautiful eyes. “Valentine is a no go.”  
“He means well, he is our father.” I explain. “He is the best at making us the best, little sister.” I tell her and tuck her long silver curls behind her ears. “If he hurts you, or anything else… I will take care of it.”  
“Will you do that this time?” Clarissa comments and raises her chin. I hold her chin with my two fingers.  
“I will always protect you, no matter what.” I promise her. She nods and looks at the door at the same time as I do. I release her chin and father walks in.  
“How are you feeling?” Father asks his daughter. Clarissa stands upright and looks right at her father.  
“Great.” She states, showing off power. “When are we going to start training?”

Jace pov.

“How long?” I ask impatiently as I pace around the room. We are all gathered in The Institute’s library. This warlock is supposed to come here with information about my sister. My little sister. Magnus got a fire message from the warlock called Loes.  
“Any second now.” Luke tells me. Everyone is here. Luke, Simon, Izzy, Alec, Magnus and me. I sigh and lean against the table. Jocelyn (apparently my mother) is still in her deep sleep, we did not find anything for her yet… Then I hear the famous sound of a portal and I look up. a woman walks out of the portal. She has blonde long her till her waist which she braided in two braids, her bright blue eyes scanning her surroundings until she saw Magnus. She smiles and widens her arms.  
“Oh, lieve Magnus.” Loes smiles and Magnus laughs. He hugs her, picks her up and twirls her around while they laugh together. I look up at my Parabatai who does not look very happy. Jealous even. Magnus let’s go of her and she looks at the rest of us. “Hello, I am Loes van Wijk.”  
“You are Dutch?” Isabelle asks her and the warlock nods.  
“Let’s just not waste our time.” I say quickly. “You saw Clary?” Loes looks up at me and nods.  
“If that is Clarissa Morgenstern then yes.” Loes nods. “And you are?”  
“Jace, Jace Morgenstern.” I introduce myself. Weird with this last name… She frowns at me.  
“Are you a nephew or something?” Loes asks me and I shake my head.  
“Jace is Clary’s brother.” Simon says. “I guess.”  
“Yes, he is.” Alec says with a nod. Loes frowns and looks at Magnus.  
“That makes no sense…” I hear her mumble. “Does Valentine have three children?”  
“Three?” I ask. “There is another one?” I ask. Loes walks up to me and watches me closely, studying my face. She shakes her head.  
“No, you are no Morgenstern.” Loes shakes her head at me. “You look nothing like Valentine or Jocelyn.”  
“He is, Valentine told him.” Izzy comments. Everybody confused now. Loes looks back at me and cups my face.  
“I knew your parents very well; they would hate me if I did not recognize them in you.” Loes smiles caringly. “You are a Herondale.”

Clary pov.

I am sitting on the couch and I look up at my brother on the other side of the room. He shakes his head and I growl out of rage. I stand up and walk back towards him.  
“Just walk slow.” He growls back. “Do not get mad at me.”  
“Shut up.” I hiss. “I am trying.”  
“You are not trying hard enough, Clarissa.” Jonathan says with a stern tone and I roll my eyes. “Do not roll your eyes at me, I am your older brother.”   
“So what?” I spat at him.  
“So, you have to respect me.” Jonathan says and I chuckle.  
“That’s not how I was raised.” I say with a smirk.  
“Try again.” Jonathan says, ignoring my comment. “Walk as if you are put in slow-motion.” Hmm... Okay, let’s try that. I slowly walk towards the couch, and I think… I did it? I look back at my older brother again and he gives me a smile. “Finally.” He comments. I walk black slowly again and look up at him.  
“You just hate it that I am faster than you are.” I smirk playfully. He scoffs at me and ruffles his fingers through my hair which makes it messy. “Hey!” I take a few steps back and fix my hair. “My hair gets even more frizzy when you do that.” I comment and look up at him again.  
“I know.” Jonathan smiles and I roll my eyes. Then Valentine comes in with a notebook and a pencil in his hands. We both look up.  
“You draw?” I ask with a frown. I thought I had the creativity from my mother. Valentine frowns and shakes his head. He looks disgusted at what I just asked, as if it is a bad thing to make art.  
“Of course not.” Valentine answers. “It’s time for studying.” I groan and let myself fall down on the couch. Jonathan chuckles at me. “For you too, Jonathan.” My brother looks up with question marks in his eyes and I chuckle at him this time which makes him growl. “You are going to read all about the Mortal Instruments.”  
“I have already done that, father.” Jonathan protests.  
“Yes, you did. When you were younger.” Valentine answers his son. “I want you to read about it again, refresh your mind about it.” I look up at Jonathan and he rolls his eyes which Valentine does not see. Then he walks off and I look up at Valentine. He looks down at me and nods. “I am going to teach you about runes.” He tells me and walks towards the high table.  
“I have already learned about all the runes because Jace…” I start.  
“You do not know all of them and the history behind them now do you?” Valentine asks me. I sigh and shake my head. “Now then, sit down.” I walk over and sit down in front of him. Then Jonathan comes in with a stack of books and gives Valentine some. Jonathan also sits down and starts reading in his book. It is written in a language I do not recognize. Maybe some European language. Then I look back at Valentine who is staring at me, who has been staring at me for a while now. I frown.  
“What?” I ask and he snaps back into reality.  
“You look an awful lot like your mother.” Valentine comments. “Let me see your hands.” I put my hands on the table and he glares at it and sighs. “Artists hands, you do draw right?” He asks.  
“I do make art, yes.” I answer and he nods like a ‘of course’.  
“Funny.” He comments. “You are like her twin, while Jonathan is mine.” I just nod and cross my arms. “You know Lucian?”  
“Luke, yes.” I answer. “He raised me together with mom.”  
“Are they a couple?” He asks with a bit of shock on his face and I shake my head. He immediately looks relieved. “What are they then?”  
“Best friends, like me and Simon.” I answer again and he frowns. “Oh, Simon is my best friend.”  
“A Nephilim?” Valentine asks me and I shake my head. “Mundane?” And I nod. “Of course, where is your mother?” He asks again and I shrug my shoulders.  
“Probably with Luke.” I tell him. “She went there every weekend and Luke will take care of here when she wakes up.” He widens his eyes.  
“Every weekend?” Valentine asks and I nod. Jonathan looks up at the voice change when he spoke.  
“Yes, they were kind of… friends with benefits.” I nod with a smile.  
“So, they did have something then?” Valentine asks, the jealousy all over his body.  
“If you put it that way then… yes.” I nod. Valentine stands up and starts pacing around.  
“Father.” Jonathan says but he does not answer.  
“I thought you would check on her, but apparently not.” I say and lean against my chair while looking at my fingernails. “Funny that you do not know this.”  
“What else do I not know about Jocelyn?” He demands.  
“Well…” I hum and act like I am thinking hard.  
“Do not play games with me, Clarissa.” He snarls. “Do not dare.”  
“Then you are already too late.” I smile and look up at him. “It was a joke.” His whole expression changed to relaxed and relieved again and he sighs. “Come on, it was a joke.” I smile. “You are allowed to laugh.” Then Jonathan next to me chuckles softly.


	6. Chapter 6.

Clary pov.

After the ‘studying’ which was interesting but not what I wanted I went to my room and stayed there until Jonathan picked me up for dinner. I have been irritating Valentine as much as possible during our study session and I would say it is successful. He is sitting at the head of the table and looks stressed while eating his food. Me and Jonathan had to sit on both sides of him. We are all eating in silence until I grab my knife and put it right in the table. Valentine looks up at me with an interesting sparkle in his eyes.  
“What?” he asks me. I lean back against my chair and cross my arms.  
“I think it is unfair.” I answer and raise my chin at him. Valentine sighs and rubs his eyes. He looks tired.  
“What is unfair, Clarissa.” He sighs.  
“That you both are sitting here, with weapons and steles.” I growl. “Where are mine?”  
“Well, when are you going to give the cup?” Valentine shots back. “When I get the cup in my hand, then we can talk about you carrying weapons.” I laugh at him and shake my head.  
“That is not how we are going to do things.” I smirk at him. I see Jonathan looking up at me with one eyebrow up, wondering what I am about to do. “I do not even know for sure why you want the cup, so it is still unfair.”  
“You do not even know how to use a stele or even a weapon properly.” Jonathan comments. I look up at him and sees a daring grin on his lips.  
“How would you even know?” I shot back at my older brother. Jonathan straightens his back against his chair, and I do the same. “You never saw me with any weapons, or a stele now did you?”  
“Enough.” Valentine interferes. “You two already give me a headache.” Jonathan’s body calms a bit and looks up at me.  
“But I still did not get my answer.” I tell Valentine while looking at him. He looks back at me while taking a sip of his wine. “What do you want with the cup? What do you want with me?” Valentine sighs and massages his eyes. We probably do give him a headache.  
“You do ask a lot of questions, Clarissa.” He sighs and Jonathan nods knowingly. I roll my eyes.  
“Because I never get an answer.” I shot back. “So, answer the questions.” Valentine looks up at me with a stern expression.  
“Do not demand me to do things, Clarissa.” Valentine says with a hard tone in his voice. “I am your father and you must respect me, so do not talk to me in any way like that ever again.” I roll my eyes and wave with my hand to gesture that he should go on. He sighs again and shakes his head. “I need the cup to make more Shadowhunters.” I frown and lean back in my chair.  
“That’s it?” I ask him kind of disappointed.  
“Do you even know what The Mortal Cup is?” Jonathan asks and I look back at him. “Yes, it can make a shadowhunter out of a mundane, but it also leds to power.”  
“Power?” I ask. “What do you mean?”  
“Power as in leadership.” Jonathan explains. “Whoever had the cup, has the power over the Shadow World, everyone must listen to that person.” I scoff and cross my arms.  
“Hmm, okay.” I nod. “What about me?” I ask and look back at Valentine who looks at me like he wants me to shut up. “Why do you need me?”  
“You are my daughter, a Shadowhunter.” He tells me. “You should’ve been raised as a true Shadowhunter.”  
“And we need you.” Jonathan adds and Valentine nods. I frown and push my hair back behind my ears.  
“Need me?” I ask. “For what exactly?”  
“For the war of course, when we make new Shadowhunters.” Jonathan nods. “We shall attack the Clave and take their place.” I frown even more.  
“We only need your mother and then we will rule Idris as a family.” Valentine adds this time. I laugh and shake my head.  
“Mom will never work along with this.” I laugh at him.  
“She will, with a good reason.” Valentine nods.  
“And the good reason is…?” I ask.  
“You.” Jonathan and Valentine say at the same time. “Your mother wants to protect you, and for that she has to be with you.” Valentine finishes.  
“So as long as I am here, she will be too.” I mumble and they both nod. “I must say, you thought it through.” I nod and lean back again.  
“Now, may I finish my dinner?” Valentine asks and I nod.

Jace pov.

So now that we know Clary is with her real brother, we can also track him down with the stuff Jocelyn had of him. Magnus tried but it did not work yet. We are also still unable to track Clary which is unfortunate. Jocelyn also still did not wake up, and we still do not know how to wake her up. We keep studying her state and try to figure out how to wake her up, without success… Nothing goes well for us now; we are getting desperate. Magnus says he is trying to track both Jonathan and Clary down every hour and would let us know when he finds something. So, I just hope to hear something from him soon…

Two weeks later.

Jonathan pov.

Clarissa is doing well; she is accepting father more and she is doing well with the studying and training. She is a quick student, and a good one too. I knock on my little sister’s door and walk in. She is laying in her bed under the blankets and looks at me. Clarissa sits up in her bed and I close the door behind me.  
“Can you draw an Iratze?” She asks me. She still isn’t allowed to have her own stele or any weapons, so she mostly asks me to draw runes on her. I nod and walk over to sit down next to her on the bed. She pushes her arm my way slowly and I hold her arm while grabbing for my stele which is in my back pocket. I feel her staring at me while I draw the Iratze on her forearm. I put away my stele safely and hold her hand instead of her arm. I look up at my little sister and she nods for a thanks, she scoots over a little bit to make some space for me and she lays down again very carefully and slow. Why is she moving like that? She slowly puts the blankets around her again. I frown while scooting over too and laying down next to her. I stare at the ceiling until I realize and look at her.  
“Why did you need the Iratze?” I ask. She looks up and chuckles softly which sounds like music in my ears.  
“My muscles hurt.” She admits and I chuckle too. We are still holding hands while silently laying in her bed. She stares at the ceiling this time while I stare at her. She is beautiful, even now with her hair in a messy bun. I look back down at our hands and I stroke her knuckles. Clarissa has been here for a while now and I think she is not thinking about leaving anymore as much as she did first. She is getting along more with father too, more interested in studying too. Father sees it too, I know it. That is a good sign. Clarissa is a feisty one, who loves to discuss with our father a lot. Which sometimes our father can appreciate it and sometimes he does not. Shall I ask her if she still wants to leave? If she still wants to go to angel boy? I hope she does not.  
“Clarissa?” I ask and she looks up, her head tilted. “Do you still wish to leave?” I ask her. Clarissa narrows her eyes which means she is thinking, and she sits up a little bit. I do the same to match her height.  
“That… is a great question.” She nods and I nod back. “I cannot answer the question.” I frown.  
“What do you mean?” I ask her.  
“I do not know the answer.” Clarissa answers and then yawns. “I need to think about that, but not now.”  
“You’re tired?” I ask her and she nods. “I will leave you to rest then.” I say and get ready to stand up. But then she squeezes my hand and pulls me back in place with her strength. I am back right in place.  
“No, please stay.” Clarissa says and I look down at her. “I like your presence.” I smile and nod. Clarissa yawns again and lays her head on my shoulder. “Can you stay the night?” she asks me. I frown.  
“Are you okay?” I ask her and she nods.  
“Yeah, just tired.” She mumbles, I chuckle and pull the blanket over her body. “Can we go to sleep?” Clarissa asks me and I nod at her.  
“Of course, little sister.” I smile and sit up a bit. She groans at me and looks at me with an angry glare. “Am I allowed to put the lights out? Or shall I ask permission first?” I ask sarcastically and stand up. She lays down again and growls.  
“Permission please.” Clarissa answers. I roll my eyes and get out of my shirt and socks before putting the lights out. I lay down in the bed again and put the blanket around me. While I am adjusting to the bed I feel small thin arms going around my chest. “Ew, you’re naked?” Clarissa asks me in disgust and pulls her arms back.  
“Only the upper half, calm down.” I chuckle and I hear Clarissa chuckle too.  
“Good.” She says and her arms wrap around my chest again. It feels good to be with her like this. So close. I turn towards her so that I can wrap my arm around her waist, and I pull her closer. Accidently I did it a bit too harsh, so she immediately lays in my chest with her face. And I swear that I did not plan to do that, although it feels good. I feel her lips curl up against my collarbone. “I don’t know why, but this feels safe.” She whispers to me. My other hand travels to her hair band which I make lose from her hair so that I can play with her long and beautiful curls. I put the band around my wrist and play with her hair while smelling it. She smells like strawberries, so sweet. “Do you feel the same?” she asks me, and I nod. Clarissa is so cute when she is tired. She is perfect, just perfect. Exactly how I had imagined her. I open my eyes and look down at her face, she looks peaceful. Calm… I move my hand towards her cheek and caress it so softly as if she was made out of glass. She still looks like an angel even though she has demon blood now. I move her face up towards mine and move closer towards her. I take my chance and softly lay my lips on hers. Clarissa does not realize at first, probably because she is so tired. Until I press my lips better on her lips and she reacts. Not how I imagined her to react. She pulled back, she really pulled back and even sits up quickly. She looks down at me with a frown. “What was that?” Clarissa asks me. I stay silent and watch her for a second until she realizes herself. “Ohno really?” she asks me, and she sighs. “I feel safe with you because you are my brother, Jonathan.” She explains. “Not because I have feelings for you.” Clarissa tells me. “I feel safe hugging with you, that is a bond most siblings have.” She tells me again. I frown and sit up.  
“But I feel different about you.” I admit and look at her. Her black eye is sparkling in the dark while her green eye looks soft and tender. “I would love to marry you one day and share my life with you.” Clarissa shakes her head.  
“That is wrong, Jonathan.” Clarissa says. “You cannot think about me like that and please don’t…” I just nod at her and she nods back. “Thank you.” She smiles at me. Not the same smile as she would give me before the demon blood, but it is still a beautiful smile. She lays down but this time with her back towards me. I slowly lay down as well and put my arm around her waist carefully. “Good night, Jonathan.” She whispers.  
“Good night, Clarissa.” I whisper back and close my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7.

The next morning.

Clary pov.

When I woke up I was alone in bed. Thank god… Jonathan kissed me last night, admitted that he feels more towards me then just sibling love which is strange. It feels good to be around him, I feel safe and protected around him, and even understood. Because he is my older brother and we both share demon blood, but how does he know so well what he feels about me? While the only feelings I have experienced with my demon blood is anger and the safe feeling. I haven’t felt truly happy, sad or excited since I got the demon blood flowing through my veins. So how does he feel love? How does he know it is love that he is feeling? I choose to just ignore it and go on. But wait… what is the time? Why did nobody wake me up for study time or training? Usually someone wakes me up early for my lessons or sessions. I feel like it is not early… I stand up and look at myself in the mirror. I am wearing a red tank top with some shorts. My hair is a mess, a real mess… I sigh and walk out of my room towards the living room where I find Valentine and Jonathan having a conversation at table, they are deep in the conversation and no one looks up at me. I see no food or drinks, so I missed breakfast? I stretch out and walk into the kitchen to grab my own breakfast I guess. I grab a plate and some bread with peanut butter and a glass of water. When I come back into the living room they still do not give me any attention to acknowledge I am here. I sit down on the couch and eat my bread. This is new, normally their eyes are always on me, to stop me from escaping or running away. I finish my breakfast and lick off my peanut butter covered knife before bringing my plate back into the kitchen, when I come back I sit down again and take a sip of my water. They are still talking; Valentine is also writing while they are discussing stuff. I start to listen in on them but notice they are talking in a foreign language so that I do not understand them. I scoff and lean back into the couch. I pull my knees up against my chest and wrap my arms around my legs. What are they talking about? Is it about me? What are they planning this time? After a few minutes Jonathan and Valentine look up at me.  
“Ever been to London, Clarissa?” Valentine asks me and I nod.  
“With school, why?” I ask him but they look away again and shake their heads at each other. Valentine scratches something away in his notebook and then look back at me again. Four eyes staring at me. I stand up and sit down next to Jonathan and they keep watching me.  
“What about Germany?” Jonathan asks me this time and I shake my head. “You’ve never been there?” he asks me, I shake my head again. Jonathan and Valentine look back at each other and nod at each other.  
“Perfect.” Valentine nods and looks up from his notebook. “Then it is settled.” I frown.  
“What is?” I ask confused. What is going on? “What about Germany?” Jonathan turns towards me and gives me a smile.  
“We are going on a trip.” Jonathan tells me. “To Germany.”  
“Why?” I ask suspiciously and look back at Valentine.  
“To see if we can trust you to go outside with your brother.” Valentine tells me.  
“You are not coming?” I ask him and he shakes his head.  
“Father has business to attend to, so the two of us are going.” Jonathan announces.  
“And with that I have a few rules you must follow.” Valentine tells me and I tilt my head at him.  
“Rules?” I ask. “What is this, prison?” Jonathan chuckles and shakes his head.  
“No, Clarissa.” Valentine answers. “Some basic rules, I want you to listen to your brother while on this trip. He will be training with you and will teach you new stuff.” I nod at him.  
“Can I get a stele?” I ask Valentine. “Or a dagger?”  
“No.” Valentine answers sternly and I groan. “You will be gone for only four days, Jonathan is older than you so must do as he says, understood?” He asks while looking me straight in my eyes.  
“Understood.” I say and Valentine nods.  
“Good.” He says and stand up. “Dismissed.” He says to us and walks off. I turn towards Jonathan and give him a smirk.  
“We are going to have fun now aren’t we?” I whisper. Stay up late, maybe even go out, play games, watch movies…  
“This trip is not for fun, Clarissa.” Jonathan answers and my smirk disappears. “This is a serious test for you.” With that he stands up and grabs my chin with two fingers which makes me look up at him. “Get ready, we are leaving in an hour.” And he walks off.

Jace pov.

Magnus is still not able to track any of them down and we are desperate. It is taking so long; we are holding our weekly meeting, and everyone is quiet. Nothing to report of course…  
“Maybe she is dead.” Alec says. We all look up at him in shock. “I wouldn’t want it either but… Why else did we still not find anything?”  
“Or she does not want to be found.” Izzy adds and Alec nods. I look up at Luke and we both share the same expression.  
“That is bullshit.” I share with the team and they look at me. “She is not dead, she does want to be found, you guys are just giving up.”  
“I know it takes long before we get anything, but we need to keep our hopes up.” Luke speaks up. “I know my Clary and she is a fighter.” I nod agreeingly with him. Izzy sighs and nods.  
“You’re right I am sorry, but it just takes so long…” she sighs out.  
“I am still tracking her and Jonathan every day, but nothing pops up, I do it as much as I can.” Magnus tells us and I nod.  
“Thank you, Magnus.” I say and Magnus nods at me. I sigh and push my hair out of my face.

Later that evening.

Clary pov.

Me and Jonathan just went through a portal and we ended up before this cabin in Germany probably. It’s bright daylight over here, the sun is shining and the grass is moving in the wind. I look at my left and see my brother next to me with our luggage. He looks down at me and gestures for me to go in, so I start walking. The door just opens without a key or anything so that makes it easy, I step inside and look at my surroundings. Everything is made out of wood, but the first thing I notice is that there is no electricity anywhere. No television, no radio, no telephones, nothing. The only electric thing the cabin has is the stove and the oven. Jonathan walks towards the couch and puts our bags on it. I watch as he moves. He looks skinny, but when you see him bare chested you can see he is very masculine. His strong cheekbones make his expressions darker than they would look on my face. Jonathan looks back at me and raises an eyebrow at me.  
“Are you ready?” He asks me and this time I raise my eyebrow. “To get to that training?” I frown. “It’s a bright day, you are not going to tell me you already have a jetlag right?”  
“No.” I smirk and look down at my clothes, perfect training clothes. I just need a hairband… “Let me fix my hair.” I walk over to the luggage, but Jonathan has his hands in my hair already and my hair is in a ponytail within two seconds. I look up at him with question marks in my eyes.  
“I still had your hair band.” Jonathan explains with a smile. “Ready?” he asks me with a wider smile, and I nod.  
“Always.” I nod back at him and we walk outside together.

Magnus pov.

I woke up in the middle of the night, hmm… thirsty… I stand up slowly so that I do not wake up Alexander and tiptoe my way towards the kitchen through the living room. While I pass the living room I see Clary’s sketchbook on the coffee table next to the silver lock of hair from Jonathan. Shall I try it again? Probably nothing will come out, but I did try it at night then… I sigh and sit down on the couch while grabbing the notebook. I let my magic whoosh over it as usual and expect nothing when I close my eyes. But then I see something… I gasp and open my eyes. Oh, glittery lord! I tracked her! Finally! My biscuit is in Germany! I stand up.  
“Alexander?!” I yell out in joy and jump on the bed. He turns around and groans.  
“Magnus… what is going on?” He asks me with his grumpy tone.  
“Guess what?” I smile brightly while clapping in my hands.  
“Hmm…” Alexander yawns out and stretches. “You found Clary.” He says sarcastically, but the fun part is… that it is true!  
“Yes!” I laugh out. I see realization hit my lover’s face and he sits up. “I swear!”  
“I must call Jace, I will get them to come here.” My Shadowhunter tells me and grabs his phone. I nod and smile out of joy.

Evening.

Clary pov.

Me and Jonathan are sitting outside in the grass and we are watching the sun going down while enjoying our drinks. Jonathan has his red wine in his hand, and I am enjoying my white wine. I am not tired yet, which is strange because it is supposed to be nighttime now for us. Training was nice with my brother, we had loads of fun throughout, but he was also very serious and as stern as Valentine is with me. It feels good to be outside again, in the fresh air… I missed this. And with that I lay down in the grass and I feel Jonathan’s eyes burn into me. I ignore it and watch the sky, where the bird fly. They are so free, they can go wherever they want, and whenever they want. I wish I could fly… For a second I feel like Clary again, the old mundane version. Until I felt fingers through my curls. I flutter my eyes open and of course, Jonathan is the guilty one. I smirk at him and close my eyes again.  
“Can I ask you a question?” I ask my older brother.  
“Of course.” He answers right away.  
“Why are we really here?” I ask. I know this is not 100% a test for me. Something else must be a part of all this.  
“To test if we can trust you.” Jonathan answers. I open my eyes and sit up slowly. His hand falls down from my hair to my waist and I scoot over against him.  
“I know that is not the only reason.” I tell him and I feel his fingers stroking my waist. “Is it to capture someone?”  
“Who would be captured?” Jonathan asks me interested. I shrug.  
“Jace?” I ask. “He would come to save me.” Jonathan scoffs.  
“Angel boy?” he asks with a playful sparkle in his eyes. “Why are you still with me and father then?” I look in front of me.  
“Maybe there was a problem, maybe he did not know where I was.” I protest. “He will come to save me, I know it.” I nod.  
“Do you want to be saved?” Jonathan asks me. I sigh and lean more against my brother.  
“Depends.” I answer.  
“On what?” He asks me.  
“I am not going to tell you that.” I smirk at my older brother while looking up at him, he looks down at me. “You are also not being honest with the reason why we are here.” Jonathan smirks back at me and I see little playful stars dancing in his black eyes. Then all of the sudden I see him staring at my lips. I growl at him.  
“No.” I hiss at him. He looks back to my eyes. “Do not think about it.” I growl as a warning and I look away. After a few seconds Jonathan sighs softly and lays his head on mine while we stare at the sky.


	8. Chapter 8.

**Jace pov.**

“You tracked her?” I ask Magnus while we are walking towards the library. The warlock nods and raises the sketchbook in his hands which belongs to Clary. Finally! Finally, he was able to find her! “Where is she?” I ask while opening the big doors of the library. I see Simon and Isabelle there; Simon is calling on his phone and Izzy immediately sits up with big eyes. It is very late in the night at the moment, we were all woken up by Magnus’ call about his tracking success.

“I was able to track Clary half an hour ago, she is located in Germany.” Magnus tells us all. Alec sits down on the couch and Magnus takes a seat next to him. Laying a hand on Alec’s leg.

“Germany?” Izzy asks and frowns.

“What is Valentine doing in Germany?” Simon asks and puts his phone in his pocket.

“Where is Luke?” Alec asks Simon.

“He is not answering.” Simon sighs with a head shake.

“Where in Germany?” I ask Magnus. “Berlin?”

“No, she is in Pfronten.” Magnus answers and we all frown. “Small little town in the south of Germany, in some sort of cabin… with grass around it.” He tells us.

“Were you able to see her?” Izzy asks Magnus and he shakes his head. “So, when are we leaving?”

“We need to wait for Luke, he needs to join us.” Simon pipes up.

“Us?” I ask him. “Who said you were coming along, mundane?”

“Hey!” Izzy warns me. “He’s Clary’s best friend, he has a right to come along.” I roll my eyes and shake my head.

“Jace is right.” Alec speaks up. “It is too dangerous to bring the mundane, it will be a fight and we know it.”

“Clary is my best friend.” Simon says and we all look up at him. “I can protect myself.” I scoff and shake my head again.

“We need to also make sure to check what time it is over there.” Alec says and we all nod. “I think we have a better chance to go there when it is nighttime.”

“How late is it there?” I ask, Magnus looks at his watch.

“It’s six hours later in Germany.” Magnus says. “It is now 4 in the morning over here so over there it is…”

“Ten.” Izzy finishes and I sigh. “It won’t be making us easier if we go now, everyone is awake over there.” I nod.

“But guys when we go I want to be informed.” Simon speaks up and I sigh again in annoyance. “I am coming along.” Before I get the chance to protest Simon’s phone goes off and he immediately picks up. Probably Luke, good… then we can leave tonight. “What?” Simon asks on the phone. “No way…” he mumbles. We all stare at him with a frown. “But how?” Simon asks. “Okay, okay yes.” He says and hangs up. He looks up and adjusts his glasses. “Well, Jocelyn just woke up.” And with that we all stand up and make our way toward Luke.

**Clary pov.**

Jonathan woke me up at seven for breakfast, then at eight we started my training and at nine we started studying and now it is already ten and we are chilling inside. But I am already getting bored and I want to do something. Jonathan is reading a book at the dinner table when I look up at him. His face looks very focused into the book he is reading.

“What are we going to do today?” I ask and he slowly looks up from his book. “Are we going outside?” I ask.

“No little sister, we are staying here.” He says and looks down at his book again. Searching where he was left off.

“All day?” I ask and my brother nods. I sigh. “Can’t we go somewhere?” Jonathan shakes his head. I groan and walk over to sit in front of him. He looks up at me again and raises his eyebrow. “I have nothing to do over here.” I tell him.

“Go draw or something.” He says and I shake my head.

“Not in the mood.” I answer. He shrugs and lays down his book.

“Then you need to figure it out yourself.” Jonathan says with a sarcastic smile. I roll my eyes and groan.

“Why can’t we go out?” I ask him. “Just walk around the neighborhood here, explore a bit?”

“I said no.” Jonathan says irritated this time. “We are staying here.”

“But why?” I ask again.

“Because I say so.” Jonathan answers harshly and I roll my eyes at him. “You do remember what father told you, do you?” he looks at me sternly, the same look Valentine gives me. It makes him look even more like Valentine. I roll my eyes and cross my arms.

“Yes.” I sigh and nod. “Listen to you.” Jonathan nods.

“Exactly, well are you going to do that?” he asks me seriously. “Or are we going to keep discussing?” I shake my head. “Good.” He nods and grabs his book again. I stand up and walk towards the glass door that leads to the grass field. I hear Jonathan growl and suddenly he stands in front of me. “Clarissa.” He warns, his black eyes glistering with danger. “What do you think you are doing?” he asks me.

“Am I not allowed to sit outside anymore?” I growl at him.

“Not without permission, did you ask permission?” Jonathan asks me and grabs my chin to make me look up at him. “I do not think so, little sister.”

“This is childish!” I tell him. “Let me just sit outside!” Jonathan smirks and raises his eyebrow. I know what he wants… “Can I please sit outside?” I ask nicely and even squeeze out a little smile.

“Well of course, little sister.” He says and moves away from the door. “Just because you asked so nicely.” I roll my eyes and smash the glass door open. A bit too hard with my new strength which makes the glass shatter in pieces on the ground. I feel Jonathan’s eyes on me, so I smirk and sit down in the long grass enjoying the full sun on my very pale skin. I still feel the anger pumping through my veins. How does he even dare to talk to me like that? Like I am a child. After a few minutes Jonathan takes a seat next to me. He puts my artbook and a pencil on my lap and I look up at him. He is looking in front of him when he answers me. “You need to relax, find something that makes you calm down.” I growl at him.

“You think drawing helps me calm down?” I growl out and shove the stuff off of my lap.

“You still need to get used to your newly found anger issues.” Jonathan explains calmly. “Find something that calms it down, because before you know it you get enraged.” He goes on. “With the demon blood in our system it is easier for us to get angry quicker.” Jonathan grabs the art book and the pencil and opens the book on an empty page. He starts to write. ‘ANNOYED’ then he draws an arrow upwards ‘IRRITATED’ another arrow upwards ‘ANGRY’ another arrow ‘ENRAGED’. He circles ‘ANNOYED’. “This is where is starts, a normal person can get easily out of this state, we on the other hand.” Jonathan tells me. “Move up quicker than we would let that state go, which means we go up towards irritated.” He then circles irritated. “In this state we are searching for stuff to verbally attack the other, to find clues on how to hurt them more. And remember, every time we step into another state it is getting harder and harder for us to calm down.” Jonathan then circles angry. “Now we get angry, we start to attack, want to hurt someone or break something. Maybe even kill.” He explains and I shake my head. He chuckles at me. “You do not know that yet, little sister.” He whispers with a wink. “Anyway, when the person who got us in this state pushes us more we get to the top.” He circles enraged. “We get enraged or how our father would describe.” He says and writes it down. ‘UNCONTROLLABLE’ “What I, myself experience in this situation is that I focus on my instincts.”

“Like an animal?” I question and he narrows his eyes before he answers my question.

“Yes, you could see it that way.” My brother nods and points at the page again. “Nobody can stop me in this situation, not father, not anyone.” He explains. “I get what I want and when I have it, it starts to calm me down, going backwards through all these states again.” I look up at his face while he is staring at the page. “So, what I can most certainly advise you, is that you find a way to calm yourself down when you enter the first state.” He says and looks at me too. “Especially around father, I know I promised you to protect you at any cost.” I see a new sparkle in his eyes. I cannot quite place it yet. “But sometimes I also cannot protect you, as much as I would want it.” He says softly.

“What do you mean?” I ask him a bit confused. He strokes his hair away from his eyes and takes my hand in his two hands.

“You are a feisty one, loves to discuss and especially with father.” Jonathan says. “Father can enjoy a discussion, but not always. He is not always in the right… mood I guess I could say.” He smiles a bit at me. “Sometimes he does not take it lightly and makes it bigger than it is. And he will be able to punish you like he did with me, I bet you have already seen the scars.” I frown at him.

“Scars? What scars?” I ask him. He sighs and takes off his shirt which makes me frown even more. And then he turns his back towards me… My brother’s back is covered in white scars, long white scars, some even light pink of the freshness of them. Jonathan then turns back towards me and grabs my hands again in his.

“He likes to punish you for going over his line, over his line of respect.” He explains. “He has not done that with you yet, but I know that day will come and then I cannot do anything against it.” I nod and release my frown. I do not know what to think at the moment. I knew Valentine was no good, but I did not expect this. Him hurting his own son when he is not listening. It is not right.

“Talking made me calm down?” I suggest. “Is that my calming method?” I ask. He chuckles and shakes his head.

“If only it were that easy.” Jonathan says and shakes his head again. “No, it is not, you barely reached annoyed.”

“That is not true, I felt the anger.” I say and nod along.

“Imagine what you would feel pumping through your veins when you hit the other states.” Jonathan smiles at me. “Talking is not going to calm you down, I think drawing will be your calming method.”

“So mid in a discussion I just grab my little book and pencil and start drawing?” I ask. “That is insane.” I chuckle and he chuckles along. “What is yours?” I ask him.

“Killing.” Jonathan says and I roll my eyes at him. “Nothing else calms me down, killing works like magic for me.”

“So, you have killed before?” I ask him. “Hurt people, innocent people?”

“I am not as nice as you think I am Clarissa.” He explains. “Even with the demon blood in your system you see the good in people.”

“I’m glad I do.” I nod and look down to our hands.

“Just wait until the first time you get enraged.” Jonathan smirks at me when I look up at him.

“Is that why we’re here?” I ask him. “To make me enraged?”

“No little sister, father just had some business and he does not want his children in the way.” Jonathan says and falls down in the grass. Just like last night, so I lay down next to him in the high grass and watch the clouds.

**Jocelyn pov.**

The young Shadowhunters had just left Luke’s apartment after they had explained everything what had happened. Simon did stay around; he is sitting across from me and Luke.

“Are you okay, Jocelyn?” Simon asks me. I look up at Simon, the poor boy… He is a pure mundane, brought into a whole new world.

“Yes, I just fear for my daughter.” I answer. “I hope Valentine did nothing to her.”

“Hey.” Luke tells me and lays his hands on my shoulders. “Stay positive.” I nod and sigh. I know I should stay positive, but I just feel something is wrong. I can feel it within the depths of my bones… My daughter needs me, she needs to get out of there as soon as possible.


	9. Chapter 9.

**Jonathan pov.**

**07:00 AM. Germany. Pfronten.**

It is our official second day in Germany today and it is going quite well, I had just woken up and made us some breakfast. I am now on my way to wake up my little sister. I have not been sleeping with her last night, I had been up late reading while she was fast asleep so I thought it would be better to let her sleep alone. I open the door to her bedroom and see her still sleeping oh so peacefully. It is early, it’s now seven in the morning but she is getting used to these early mornings. I am proud of her, on how she is progressing. But I still have my questions when I see her or talk to her. It seems like she does not want to leave ever. If we gave her the option to leave that she wouldn’t. But when I ask her about it she answers rather mysterious, not fully wanting to give me an answer. Which makes me feel weird, I do not know how to explain it. I have never felt that before in my life. What if she leaves? I will not allow it, I just got her in my life. I cannot just let her leave; she has to be here with me by my side. She belongs to me. I focus on the reality again and see her in her bed. Her long silver curls all over the pillows and her mouth is slightly open. Her chest calmly going up and down. I smile and sit down next to my little sister. I stroke her cheek to wake her up and kiss her forehead.

“Good morning Clarissa.” I say and her eyes flutter open slowly. Her black and green eyes look at me and she blinks a few times. “How did you sleep?” I keep on stroking her cheek as she stretches.

“Lonely.” Clarissa tells me softly.

“You noticed I wasn’t there?” I ask her and she nods.

“Yeah.” She nods and closes her eyes for a second. “Breakfast is ready?” She asks, she looks up at me again. I nod at her and she nods back while sitting up slowly. “Let’s eat then.” Clarissa nods and we both stand up. I sit down at the head end of the table and Clarissa sits down on my left and starts eating right away. For a small girl she does eat a lot, and fast too. I just watch her eat until she notices me watching. “What?” she asks with full mouth.

“You eat a lot for a little girl.” I tell her.

“I am not that little.” Clarissa protests right away. “You are just tall.” I raise my eyebrow.

“I am 5”11, what about you?” I ask my little sister. She swallows away her food and raises her back.

“5”2, so what about it?” she asks me with a daring look in her eyes. Ready to get into a discussion.

“You are like a faerie.” I tease her and take a bite of my sandwich. “You sure you are not a faerie?” she growls at me and I chuckle. “By the way, you have the day off.” I tell her. She frowns, totally caught off guard.

“Why?” Clarissa asks me.

“Just because.” I shrug. “Do not dare to tell father.”

“Well are we at least going to do something today?” She asks me. “Or am I going to bore myself to death again?” I scoff.

“If you would tell me what you would like to do.” I start and lean on my hands. “I might take it into consideration.”

“I would like to swim.” Clarissa answers. I frown and lean back. Swim? Well that is something I did not expect… Now I am off guard. We could do that. “We can also make a deal?” She says, and her eyes start to sparkle.

“A deal you say?” I ask her interested and she nods. “Continue.”

“If you take me over to a lake today, I won’t tell Valentine about the day off.” Clarissa says with a daring smirk playing on her lips. She leans over on her right hand which she places on her jaw. “If you do not bring me over to the lake for a swim, I will tell him first thing when I see him again.” I shake my head with a smirk on my lips as well. She is not really good at making deals. I could just decline and make her train and study. But oh well, let’s play along. I look back up at her. Her chin is raised, and she looks powerful like she got it all under control.

“Fine, little sister.” I tell her. “Get ready and we’ll leave when we are.” She nods and takes a sip of her water. She looks satisfied. I look back at my sandwich and keep on eating.

**09:30**

We were walking towards the lake near our cabin to take a swim. The sun is shining bright today so it is actually a nice day to take a swim. Clarissa is wearing a long beach dress while I am just in my casual warm weather outfit. A black shirt with some black training’s shorts. My sister’s hair is up in a ponytail and she is wearing slippers. A towel is over her shoulder and she is looking around while we are walking. She looks pleased to be outside. I understand, she hasn’t been outside in a long time of course. Some fresh air must be nice for her.

“Is that it?” She asks and points in front of us. I look up and nod. Within a few steps we are standing in front of the lake and I look up at her. She stares at the water and at her surroundings and then back at me. “Shall we?” she asks and throws her towel on the ground. I nod again and see her throwing off her slippers and pulling off her dress. Since we did not bring any swimming suits or anything she is just wearing a sports bra and a boxer, both black of course. She is beautiful, everything about her is beautiful. She is just perfect. I get rid of my shoes, shirt and shorts as well and follow her towards the water. When the water touches her feet, she looks at my side.

“Cold?” I ask her and she nods.

“Nice cold.” Clarissa says and walks further. She releases her wild curls from the ponytail and dives right in the water. She comes back up and wipes the water from her eyes before looking at me. “Come on or is it too cold for you?” she teases. I shake my head playfully and walk further towards her. When I reach her, I put myself under the water and come back up. She smirks at me and looks around again. She looks disappointed.

“What’s wrong?” I ask her. My sister turns towards me and shrugs.

“Nothing, really.” She waves away. “Let’s go deeper.” With that she begins to swim under water and goes further so I follow her under the water. Then she comes back up when she reaches the deepest part of the lake. I come back up as well and she still looks disappointed.

“Clarissa.” I say and she looks back at me again. “What is going on?” I ask again. She sighs and shakes her head.

“I used to have so much fun while swimming.” Clarissa tells me. “Feel excited when I would go to the deepest spot.”

“So?” I ask her. What does she mean?

“I do not feel like that anymore.” She admits. “I feel nothing, I could’ve stood in the cabin and feel the same as I do now.” She looks around again. “I miss having fun.” Clarissa is not enjoying herself, that is why she was so quiet. She wants to feel like she is having fun again. And I do not know if she will ever feel like that again when doing these simple things with the new demon blood running through her veins. “I won’t feel like that again will I?” she asks me and looks into my eyes. “Did you ever feel excited?” she asks.

“I do not think I have ever been excited about going to swim no, I do feel a bit excitement when I do other stuff.” I tell her. “Like killing, or fighting…” She huffs and shakes her head.

“I will never kill or fight just for fun.” Clarissa says. “I may have demon blood now, but I will never fall into that pit of darkness.”

“Well, suit yourself.” I nod at her. Knowing oh so well she will eventually. The thing is that when you kill, it gives you a kick. You could name it excitement, and it is addictive. But she doesn’t know that yet.

After swimming for a while, we both sit down on our towels and we are chatting.

“So, you went to high school?” I ask her and she nods. “With mundanes?”

“I thought I was one myself, so it never bothered me.” She explains with a shrug. “It also wouldn’t bother me now.” I huff at her and shake my head. “My best friend is a mundane, I was grown up with mundanes.”

“Yeah it is obvious.” I comment. Clarissa frowns and looks at me.

“What do you mean it is obvious?” she asks me confused and I smirk.

“The way you talk, your education skills.” I explain. “Shall I go on?” I ask teasingly and she actually nods dead serious. I raise my eyebrow and go on. “Your way of watching, walking, how you used to dress…”

“What was so different about those things?” My sister asks me.

“They are simple.” I tell her. “Basic, a Shadowhunter would do it differently.” She narrows her eyes at me and starts thinking. “When you enter a room, you look at different things first then a Shadowhunter would, when you talk you do not think it through before the words leave your lips.”

“Is that bad?” She asks me and I shrug.

“If you want to become a good Shadowhunter then you should adjust it yes.” I explain and she nods at me.

**20:27**

I am sitting on the bench before the cabin and Clarissa is drawing in the grass a bit further. I can see her, so she was allowed to sit there. She is adjusting well to her new self. Her new emotionless self I should say. Clarissa is starting to accept that she does not have a lot of emotions left. Now she has been drawing for the last half an hour I think, and I have been watching her. I do not see what she is drawing, but that is fine. At least she is enjoying herself.

“Jonathan.” I hear a voice on my right say. I look up to see the owner of the voice. Father. His eyes look happy, but he is not smiling.

“Good day, father.” I speak up. Clarissa is now also staring back at us. Father looks back at Clarissa and gestures for her to come over. She stands up and walks over. Drawing pad and pencil in her hands and I can see what she has drawn. A boy with brown curly hair and glasses. Must be someone from Brooklyn. I look back up at father while he scans Clarissa.

“You look stronger.” He says and grabs her still quite thin arms. He is right, she is getting more muscles to show off, but she still has a long road to go. Father holds her arm and squeezes a bit but then Clarissa pulls her arm back and sits down on my left. I turn my back towards her to protect her a bit. “Anyway, I want you two to come back.” Father tells us.

“Why?” Clarissa pipes up and father looks at her.

“There is someone I want you two to meet.” Father nods at her. “So, get your stuff and get back to the apartment.”

“Of course, father.” I nod at him. He nods back and walks inside the cabin; I hear the whooshing sound of a portal and turn towards Clarissa who looks up at me too.

“Who is it?” She asks me.

“Oh, I am sorry.” I tell her sarcastically. “I missed the part where he told us.” She rolls her eyes and punches my arm playfully.

“Whatever.” She smirks and stands up.

“Let’s get our stuff.” I tell her and we walk off.


	10. Chapter 10.

**Clary pov.**

I went into the living room of the cabin with my luggage and I see Jonathan there waiting for me.

“Ready, Clarissa?” He asked me and I nod. He holds out his arm for me and I take it to wrap both my hands around. He then twists his bracelet and I hear the magic in my ears. I close my eyes and open them again after a second. We are back in the apartment… in the hallway. Jonathan walks with me to my room to put my bags away and then I follow him to his room for his bags. His room is very messy, not organized at all. Maybe I can do that for him when I am bored inside here again. Jonathan walks back towards me and holds my hand. “Ready?” he whispers in my ear and I nod again. He gives me a kiss on my cheek, and we start walking towards the living room. To only meet Valentine. I frown and look around. No one else is in here. Valentine looks up at us and smiles. He smiles?

“Clarissa.” He says and gives me full attention. “Come sit down next to me, we are going to study.”

“I already did my studying today.” I speak up. Jonathan squeezes my hand in his, making me watch my words.

“So? We need to hurry up a bit.” Valentine explains. “We are behind schedule.” I look up at Jonathan slowly and he gives me a small nod. I walk over and wanted to sit across from Valentine, but he stops me. “Come sit down over here.” And he gestures for me to sit on the chair next to him. I just nod and sit down on that chair next to him. There are a few books on the dining table in front of us, but I do not feel comfortable enough to focus on them yet. What is going on? “Jonathan, please sit down to study The Mortal Cup for me please.” Valentine tells Jonathan. I know my brother has studied numerous times about the cup, he knows everything about it. But still he does not protest.

“Of course, father.” He nods and bows his head a bit submissive. I frown and Jonathan sits down across from me. He grabs the books and starts reading.

“Clarissa.” Valentine says and I turn around. “What do you want to study today?” I frown even more. What is this?!

“Hold on.” I say and Jonathan looks up at me. “What is all this about?” I ask Valentine and I feel Jonathan kicking me under the table.

“What do you mean?” Valentine asks me.

“I thought we had to come back to meet someone?” I ask and look straight in his eyes. “You are acting off.” Valentine laughs. He seriously laughs. I look back at Jonathan and I see in his eyes that he also does not know what is going on. Then I look back at Valentine and frown.

“Oh, dear Clarissa…” He laughs. “You will meet this person in a few minutes, now please chose a book.” I grab a random book and throw it right in front of him. Jonathan kicks me again from under the table without looking up from his book. “Ah, The Silent Brothers.” Valentine says to me and I just nod. “I will read for you and then I will ask you questions.” I nod again and try to focus. I stare at the dark wood table while Valentine is reading for me. What is going on? Why is he acting so weird? Am I dreaming? I hear the floor creak in the hallway and I slightly look up at Jonathan and he looks up at me too. His eyes are telling me not to worry. Then the sound went away, and I heard a door open and close. A bedroom door… Jonathan touches my legs with his feet and gesturing for me to listen to Valentine, so I do. “Did you listen, Clarissa?” Valentine asks me and I nod. “Who was the founder?” he asks me.

“David the Silent.” I answer. What he doesn’t know is that Jonathan already taught me this.

“Where do they live?” He asks.

“The Silent City.” I answer while I keep staring at the table and keeping my ears open for any new sounds.

“I do hope you are teaching her well?” I hear a very familiar voice speak up. I look up and see it is her. It is mom… I feel my mouth open a little bit while I stare at my mother. Her red hair is wet as if she had just taken a shower, she is wearing some black leggings and a black sweater. Her sleeves are rolled up and show some runes. Mom is smiling softly and caring at us, then she lays her eyes on me. Something in her eyes change but she quickly looks away towards Valentine.

“Of course, I do my love.” Valentine next to me answers. Mom smiles lovingly at him. I look at Jonathan in front of me and see he has not taken one glance at our mother. He is just staring at me. I slowly look back at my mom again and she is walking over towards us. I swallow and straighten my back. She looks back at me and I look back down. Is she disappointed? What is going on? I feel her soft fingers under my chin, and she raises my chin so that I have to look at her. I see her studying my eyes and then my hair.

“You look…. Good.” She smiles but I see she does not mean it fully. She let go of my chin and sits down next to Jonathan which makes him stand up immediately and sit down on the couch with his book. He seems upset. Suddenly I remember what he had explained to me about our anger issues. He needs to calm down quick. I stand up, grab the book from Valentine’s hands and sit down next to Jonathan. Pretending to be reading, I wrap my arm around my brother’s and hold up my book before my face.

“Relax.” I whisper as softly as possible. He nods at me and slowly I feel his muscles relax. I look up slightly to see mom sitting in front of Valentine and they are talking and laughing. I frown and look inside my book again.

“Want to leave the room?” Valentine asks harder and Jonathan looks up right away.

“Please, father.” He answers and Valentine nods. Jonathan stands up and walks off. He waits in the doorframe and looks back at me. Waving for me to come. I look back at my mother who gives me a smile and a wink. I stand up as well and follow Jonathan to his room. I close the door and when I turn around Jonathan is throwing his chair at the wall.

“Hey, stop it.” I speak up but Jonathan does not look up or listen. His eyes are sparking with anger. He grabs his nightstand and throws it against the wall too. I walk up to him and grab his hands. “Hey, hey, it’s okay.” I tell him softly. He looks up at my eyes with fire in his eyes and I see he is about to push me away. I squeeze my eyes shut quickly preparing for the pain of me being pushed into the wall. Then he suddenly stops. I open my eyes and see two dark eyes full of regret. “You were about to…” _push me_. I whisper. Jonathan just stares at me with big dark eyes. Then he pulls me against his chest and holds me tightly in his arms.

“I am so sorry.” He whispers to me over and over. “I am so, so, so sorry.” He whispers again.

“It’s fine.” I whisper back once but he goes on with repeating. I wrap my arms around him as well and let him have his moment. “Please forgive me, Clarissa.” He suddenly says and looks down at me into my eyes. His dark eyes are still full of regret.

“I forgive you.” I whisper to him which makes him relax a bit against me.

“Thank you.” He whispers back. We stand here for a few minutes until he kisses me on my head and whispers: “God Clarissa, what are you doing with me.” Jonathan let go of me and smiles softly at me. I return the smile.

“What happened?” I ask him. He sighs and sits down on his bed. I sit down in front of him and take his hands in mine.

“Jocelyn happened.” Jonathan says and I nod. “Acting as if she owns the place, put her spell on father, acting as if she knows me for years.” He rants. “Is she always like that?” he asks me, and I shake my head.

“No, that is why I was so shocked.” I tell him. “I thought you said mom hated Valentine?” I ask him.

“I thought she did, apparently she is a very easily convinced woman.” Jonathan speaks up and I just keep thinking. Nothing about what had happened makes sense in my head. I shrug at him and stroke his knuckles. “If you want to talk to your mother you can go.” I shake my head.

“I want to stay with you.” I nod and he nods back.

We had relaxed a bit on his bed and eventually I fell asleep, I had just woken up in his bed and I see my brother is not here. I stretch out and stand up to grab myself some breakfast. I reach my hand out towards the doorknob when I hear faint footsteps. Not Jonathan’s… Then I take a step back from the door when Valentine is in the doorway. I look up at him and he smiles at me. I am trying my best not to throw up…

“Good morning, Clarissa.” Valentine speaks up and I just nod at him. “I just wanted to get you for breakfast.” I frown a bit at him.

“You never woke me up for breakfast.” I say. “You also don’t have too; Jonathan will do that for me.” I say while walking past him towards the living room. When I walk in I see my mom at the dinning table. She looks up at me with her bright green eyes and flashes a bright smile at me. I stand still and hear Jonathan’s footsteps behind me. I turn around and see my older brother standing behind me. His hair all wet from his shower I suppose. Jonathan then looks past me at our mother and his eyes change a bit harder. I turn around again towards mom and sit down across from her. Jonathan sits down next to me and Valentine sits at the end of the table. Then we all start eating silently and awkwardly. I take a sip of my black coffee and look at my left towards Jonathan who is eating slowly and silent. Then I look up at my mom and see she is enjoying her sandwich that Valentine made for her. What is she doing here? Why is she acting this way? Why is she holding hands with Valentine? Why are they both acting like everything is normal? I put down my coffee and start eating again. I don’t get any of this, she is not acting like my mom. But wait… Why did she never tell me about the Shadow world? Why did she lie to me? She lied to me my whole life! Made me believe my father has died. I never knew I had a brother, while she knew all too well I always wanted a brother! I feel my blood pumping through my veins as I think about it more. Why would she lie to me? Her own daughter! She shared every moment together, I told her about everything, and I get this back? A life full of lies. I grab my coffee again and take a sip and then I just keep holding it. I am staring down at my cup in my hands while my heart goes harder and harder. I just don’t understand, I would NEVER do this to my future daughter. NEVER! Why did she think this was a good idea? To let your own daughter, think her whole life is one big lie? I scoff and I notice six eyes looking up at me. I just keep staring at my cup while I feel their eyes burn into my face. Especially my mother’s green eyes.

“What’s wrong, Clarissa?” Valentine sighs annoyed already. I look up at Valentine who is rubbing his eyes. What is wrong? What isn’t? I put down my cup slowly, put my elbows on the table and lean my chin on my hands. “Come on, just get it out before this escalates.” Valentine says and opens his eyes, looking right at me. I turn my face towards my mother in front of me and she is watching me with big green eyes.

“So,” I start with a sweet smile at my mom. “Why did you never tell me about all this, _mother?_ ” I spat out. Jonathan at my left puts his food down and I see him smirk. I start to smirk along. Let’s do this.


End file.
